Premier Baiser, Premier Amour
by Stefenkie
Summary: Un amour encore ignoré, un déni total, en passant par des coups de théâtre... C'est ce mélange que donne le croisement Severus/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous :) Je commence seulement sur ce site de fictions. J'ai auparavant publié sur hpf et j'ai décidé de tester ici :)**_

 _ **Les personnages de notre très chère J. K. Rowling ne sont que remodelés par mon clavier.**_

 _ **Cette fiction est celle dans laquelle je prends le plus de plaisir à écrire, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Toute critique est la bienvenue si elle est construite, mais là-dessus je ne m'inquiète pas :)**_

 _ **Je répondrai aux reviews de manière personnelle, par message, si vous êtes inscrits tandis que ceux qui ne sont que de passage auront leur réponse au début de chaque chapitre qu'ils ont commenté. Bisous!**_

 ** _Stefenkie_**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Review de Narnia:  
"Bonjour,  
J'adore, j'adhère complètement super début... Ron est d'un débile mais sème le doute chez Hermione. Vivement la suite"**

Merci beaucoup Narnia, pour ton commentaire c'est gentil :) Oui j'ai bien voulu mettre en avant le côté débile de Ron x) La suite arrive ;) Bisous

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Très chère Hermione, nous ne voudrions pas te froisser, mais Rogui…

NE L'APPELLE PAS AINSI !

Ron m'agace. J'ai envie de prendre sa tête et de la cogner autant de fois qu'il le faudra dans son pudding jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que j'en ai marre d'être affublée, indirectement, par ce surnom stupide. Depuis une semaine, c'est comme qui dirait, un enfer.

Heureusement que la salle commune est remplie, dit Harry blasé. Sinon je ne vous dit pas le spectacle…

Donc tu le défends, insiste Ron avec un air de vainqueur.

Tu m'énerves ! Ca fait une semaine, et je dis bien UNE SEMAINE que tu m'agaces avec lui, avec ses cheveux, avec son nez, avec son teint, avec TOUT, que je vais finir par exploser, Ron, dis-je sur un ton menaçant en tripotant nerveusement le pied de mon verre de jus de citrouille.

Écoute Hermione, reprend-t-il avec un faux ton sérieux. Nous ne sommes point responsables de l'attirance dont fait preuve notre Rogue à ton égard.

Puis il éclate d'un rire gras et stupide, comme il sait bien le faire, qui le rend encore plus idiot, comme si son air niais ne lui suffisait pas et qui a le don extraordinaire de faire perdre patience à quiconque.

Ron, je vais te tuer, dis-je simplement en me contenant de mes émotions.

Je regarde ailleurs pour m'occuper une minute l'esprit, tourne la tête vers les autres tables, tente de me changer les idées. J'aperçois au loin Luna Lovegood, mon amie à la chevelure blonde en cascade à qui je fais un geste amical et un grand sourire. Cette fille est celle à qui je peux tout dire, tout raconter. Puis je passe à la table des professeurs. Ils sont tous concentrés sur leur assiette quand je croise brusquement le regard du Professeur Rogue. Comme un fait exprès, ceci dit. C'est évidemment le seul qui ne mange pas come les autres en cet instant précis ! Regard glacial et pénétrant, je m'empourpre et baisse très vite la tête sous les rires niais de Ron.

Hehehehe ...

Ni une, ni deux, quitte à attirer l'attention sur moi, autant le faire complétement et proprement. Surtout proprement. Je prends mon verre et lui balance à la figure. Ses railleries se stoppent net. Hébété. Le jus orangé assorti à ses cheveux dégouline sur son visage tandis que je me lève et sors de la grande salle à grands pas sous tous les regards braqués sur nous. Intéressés et amusés. Quelques applaudissements se font entendre.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas la mettre en colère, dit Harry qui se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et vexer son ami rouquin.

Tel une furie, je marche à pas longs dans le couloir de pierre, chaussures claquant sur le sol, poings serrés, regard droit devant moi, lointain. Je rumine et me parle intérieurement. _C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mode de vouloir me convaincre que Rogue puisse… Bref. C'est du pur délire. C'est du Ron tout craché. Il brille encore par sa maturité. Je ne sais pas s'il cherche à pourrir mes vacances de Noël mais c'est rudement bien imité !_

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la cour. _Et si c'était vrai ?_ Une vague glacée me parcours le corps entier. M'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… _  
_Je reprends mon rythme de plus belle, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. _Logiquement et statistiquement faux.  
_ Je m'arrête à nouveau, grelotante. _Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis une Griffondor, c'est un Serpentard. Nous avons 20 ans d'écart. Et… ET bref ce n'est pas possible !_

Je saisis doucement mon écharpe or et pourpre au travers de mes mitaines et la blottie dans mon cou.

Affaire classée ! dis-je abruptement en faisant demi-tour.

Et qui vois-je débouler devant moi ? Ma colère accroît. Il en redemande.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je l'agresse.

Hermione, proteste Ron, une serviette à la main essuyant le restant de jus de citrouille dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu…

 _POURQUOI ?_ Il me demande pourquoi ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. Outrée. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour lui, mais j'en ai assez de cette histoire et de ces gamineries incessantes. Un blanc s'installe, pas pour longtemps, puisque, d'instinct, je ramasse de la neige à mes pieds et le bombarde, délestant toute ma frustration accumulée.

Arrête ! se plaint-il en se protégeant comme il peut sous ma frénésie.

J'arrêterai quand tu disparaitras sous ce tas de neige !

Mais… Aïe, pas les yeux ! Hermione !

Je m'arrête enfin, essoufflée et, entre deux inspirations :

Qu'est-ce que… Ça t'apporte… De m'envahir comme ça ?

Je constate juste que…

Eh bien tu constates mal ! je le coupe. Alors je ne sais pas. Fais-toi opérer des yeux.

Il me regarde simplement, sans expression. Tel un âne. Puis je termine :

Ou demande à Harry qu'il te prête ses lunettes !

Je me retourne brusquement, le laissant là, trempé. Et là… Pitié…

Je sursaute et laisse échapper un petit cri aigu quand, typique des films d'amour récurrents et banals, je m'écrase dans le préposé concerné, en partie, de ma colère.  
Écharpe devant ma bouche. Yeux ronds. C'est moi, maintenant, qui aimerais être enterrée sous un tas de neige glacée qui pourrait sûrement effacer ses joues écarlates de mon visage.

Ce qui doit être amusant puisque le Maître des Cachots affiche un rictus méprisant, qu'il ne sort que pour les grandes occasions. Son regard est noir et me recouvre entièrement. Le climat neigeux rend sa peau d'une pâleur encore plus contrastée qu'à l'ordinaire. Et lui tout seul est un contraste dans cette neige.

Miss Granger, susurre le professeur. Vous faire remarquer devant la moitié de l'école n'est donc pas suffisant, il faut encore que vous traîniez dans mes capes.

Excusez-m…

20 points pour Griffondor.

P-Pardon ?

Vous m'avez compris, Granger, dit-il avec dédain en me contournant et s'éloignant. Je déteste les rouquins du nom de Weasley. Et j'aime encore mieux quand ils se font ridiculiser sans que je n'aie besoin de me fatiguer.

La cloche sonne. Potions. _NON !  
_ Je n'ai terriblement pas envie d'aller en cours de Potions si je dois encore, en plus du caractère imperturbable du professeur, supporter Ron et ses regards en coin puisqu'il est déterminé à croire que la chauve-souris est capable d'éprouver des sentiments.  
Je descends dans les cachots et rejoins le groupe. Les Serpentards et Griffondors ont cours en même temps. Je passe rejoindre les autres devant, en passant devant le groupe j'entends les remarques désagréables des serpentards. Je m'efforce de passer outre et de m'enfermer dans ma bulle jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate devant Ron.

Ron, je prononce avec amertume.

Pour me répondre, il m'adresse un regard de travers.

Il te reste de la citrouille dans le coin du nez, dis-je en éclatant de rire.

TRES DROLE ! hurle Ron.

30 points de moins pour Griffondor, prononce une voix plus forte que les autres qui laisse de marbre chaque élève.

Personne ne s'attendait à le voir sortir de sa salle à ce moment précis. Je peux entendre les serpentards derrière, dans un murmure : « Danse de la joie ! », et tous se mettent à gigoter comme des vers. Pathétique. C'est devenu un rituel à chaque retrait de points pour notre maison.

Entendre votre voix pendant mon cours est amplement suffisant sans que l'on se paie en plus le luxe de vous entendre hurler dans les couloirs.

Chacun se tait et en entrant dans le cachot, celui-ci tonne :

Entrez.

Harry et Ron se mettent à une table à deux devant moi, je me place derrière toute seule. Et je le fait bien comprendre. Quiconque voudrait s'assoir se verrait gêné par un tas de livres tous plus anciens que les autres sur le tabouret. Mes livres sont mes compagnons de route. Le Professeur Rogue entame son cours pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Puis il déclare sur un ton glacial le contenu de la potion que nous allons devoir préparer. Ceci fait, tout le monde se tait et s'attelle à sa préparation.

Malgré mon air buté quand Ron me soutient que le professeur Rogue me regarde, j'essaie de « surveiller », de voir si ce qu'il dit peut s'avérer vrai. Bien que je doute fortement de ses dires, je relève la tête de mon livre pour rechercher la masse noire sur l'estrade, yeux plissés. Personne.

Mon œil dévie et je vois juste sur le rebord gauche de ma table une main particulièrement blanchâtre appuyée, suivi d'un avant-bras recouvert d'une chemise noire, une cape tombant légèrement. Une odeur légèrement parfumée d'épices et de plantes. Je sursaute et me décale d'une dizaine de centimètres avec mon tabouret ce qui manque de me faire tomber sur le sol de pierre dur et froid.

Le professeur Rogue me regarde de haut, appuyé sur ma table, yeux de faucons. Je crois percevoir comme un sourire. _Stupide Ron avec ses suggestions à la noix ! Maintenant je me fais des films et je viens même à penser qu'il sent bon. Mais il sent bon…_

Mon esprit se déconnecte soudainement, je suis ailleurs. Les yeux du professeur plantés dans les miens, je sens mon corps défaillir. Je me tiens à la table. Je sens que je glisse. Et pourtant je ne tombe pas. Je vois noir. Totalement noir. Pourtant j'ai les yeux ouverts. Je lutte. Je lutte tellement.

Les autres sont submergés par leur potion, comme si nous étions tous les deux dans une bulle.

Je ne supporte pas la chaleur qui m'envoûte à chaque centimètre que parcourt ce frisson glacial dans chacun de mes membres. J'étouffe presque. Je tente de m'accrocher au rebord de la table mais je glisse lentement de tout mon long et me retrouve sur le sol, à la limite de l'inconscience.

SORTEZ-TOUS ! je peux entendre d'une voix sourde, faible et lointaine comme si j'étais sous l'eau.

Je baigne dans un bain de coton. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne vois plus. Je n'entends plus. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon corps brûle malgré la pierre glacée sous moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou :) Voici le chapitre 2, je répondrai aux reviews dans le chapitre auxquelles elles correspondent.**

 **Merci, ne serait-ce que de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres, c'est gentil :)**

 **Pour l'instant, le rythme est plutôt rapide car mes chapitres sont dans mon dossier, prêts et attendent sagement. Quand j'aurais tout posté, je reviendrai à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine :)**

 **Bonne lecture, bisous!**

 **Stefenkie**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 **Review d'un invité**

 **"Viens de voir cette fic j'aime bien envie de voir l'évolution de l'intrigue... Bise"**

 _\- Merci pour ton commentaire! La suite arrive bientôt :) Bisous_

 **Review de Narnia**

 **"Très intéressant je me demande bien qui a fais cela pour qu'Hermione perde conscience en cours... hâte de voir l'évolution de l'histoire."**

- _Merci pour ta review c'est gentil :) Aahhhaaaaa ;) la suite bientôt :) Bisous_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

-SORTEZ-TOUS ! je peux entendre d'une voix sourde, faible et lointaine comme si j'étais sous l'eau.

Je baigne dans un bain de coton. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne vois plus. Je n'entends plus. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mon corps brûle malgré la pierre glacée sous moi.

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Mes paupières sont lourdes et je crois que ma tête va exploser. Je suis éreintée. J'ai presque la paresse d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est comme être enroulée dans des draps tout chauds, sans le mal de tête bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à m'orienter. Tout est noir, assez flou, mais la vue me revient doucement et je commence à percevoir des bruits autour de moi. J'ai une vue sombre sur un plafond de briques, yeux mi ouverts.  
\- Hermione, ça va? Prononce une voix mêlée d'angoisse et de panique.

Je bascule ma tête lourdement vers ce timbre de voix que je reconnais.  
\- Ron…  
\- Calmes-toi, je suis là, tente-t-il de me rassurer en prenant ma main dans les siennes.  
\- J-Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me souviens pas. P-Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
\- C'est normal, Hermione, dit Ron en souriant d'un air que je ne lui connais pas mais qui n'est pas fait pour me rassurer. Le sadisme incarné.

Offusquée, je me redresse et descends de la table sur laquelle j'étais visiblement allongée, yeux exorbités, reculant, me cognant à chaque coin de table et m'affaissant au sol car ma tête tourne encore.  
\- Le professeur Rogue veut faire une expérience, reste ici, Hermione, demande Ron en s'approchant de moi comme s'il approchait une proie et qu'il pouvait bondir à tout moment.  
\- Ro-Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je tente, incertaine, par terre.  
\- Mais oui, me répond-il comme une évidence

Son regard se décroche du mien et dévie furtivement derrière moi, ce même sourire aux lèvres. À peine ai-je le temps de me remettre debout que deux bras noirs et puissants s'abattent sur moi.  
\- NOOOON

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

-Miss Granger, réveillez-vous !

Je reprends mes esprits, essoufflée, allongée par terre, le Professeur Rogue au-dessus de moi.  
\- M-Mais…  
\- Pardon ?  
\- R-Rien, je bégaye. Rien du tout.

Il me toise et m'analyse sans un mot. De ses yeux perçants et emplis de noirceur.  
\- Vous me cachez quelque chose. Et je compte bien en savoir plus.  
\- Je…  
\- J'ai une responsabilité, dit-il, placide. Et vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, je rétorque, gardant mon calme.

Je me relève tant bien que mal et tremble comme une feuille. Apeurée et surexcitée. Je dévie le regard, je n'ose pas croiser ses yeux noirs inquisiteurs.  
\- Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie.  
\- Non.  
\- Vous êtes sous le choc !  
\- JE M'EN CONTREFOUS !  
\- Vous ne me manqueriez pas de respect.

Je ne réalise pas que je m'emporte, je ne réalise pas non plus à quel point sa présence me terrifie. Je sais juste que j'ai une folle envie destructrice.  
\- Quand je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, dit-il le plus calmement du monde, de son air plat habituel.

Un choc électrique me sonne et je me replie encore plus à l'idée de manquer de respect à mon professeur. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me force. Ce sont les faibles qui forcent.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi celui-ci ne me hurle pas dessus, pourquoi il me porte de l'intérêt, pourquoi ne me crache-t-il pas de dégager illico de son bureau. Tout ça est étrange. Tout dans ce moment précis est étrange. Je suis énervée et ne veux rien comprendre.  
Dernier regard. Je recule et me retourne pour sortir de son bureau. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Il ne dit rien et me laisse partir.

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Je comprends soudainement.  
Grande Salle.

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Mes pas sont longs, secs, et déterminés. Poings serrés, ma touffe s'élève à chaque pas, les autres élèves de Poudlard me voyant arriver s'écartent, les yeux ronds.  
Je croise Luna sans réellement la remarquer. Elle tente de se mettre sur ma route mais je ne m'en occupe pas.  
\- Hermione ? dit-elle, étonnée. Hermione !

Je déboule dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves sur leurs tables. Professeur McGonagall est assise et boit son café aux côtés du Professeur Lupin. Ils s'interrompent et me regardent.  
\- TOI ! je hurle en tendant mon doigt vers le rouquin, assis à côté d'Harry.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclame-t-il en se levant, visiblement soulagé.

Je l'attrape par la cravate et le tire vers moi, son front se cogne contre le mien, je ne sens plus rien tant je suis énervée.  
Luna se trouve toujours derrière moi et essaie de me parler tandis que Ron pousse un gémissement étouffé, le choc de son crâne contre le mien.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! proteste-t-il.  
\- À toi de me le dire ! Je rétorque violemment.  
\- M-Mais.

L'entendre bégayer m'agace encore plus.  
\- Explique-toi ! Tout de suite !  
\- M-Mais à quel propos ?

Je colle mon front contre le sien et le fusille du regard. Je prononce distinctement et dans un souffle.  
\- Quelle substance as-tu glissé dans mon jus de citrouille, ce matin ? Le professeur Rogue ne veut plus me lâcher sous prétexte que mon comportement est anormal. Et comme une douce coïncidence, tu me bassines tous les jours qu'il me regarde, qu'il m'observe. Tu veux arriver à tes fins en me faisant comprendre que j'aurais dû sortir avec toi ? Une vengeance personnelle, peut-être ?

J'évoque cet évènement car un mois auparavant, Ron a tenté de sortir avec moi. J'ai refusé, évidemment. C'est un ami. Rien de plus. Et même l'avoir comme ami est une charge assez lourde. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il ne l'a pas forcément bien pris. Le professeur Rogue a eu bruit de cette scène pour le moins originale, au milieu du couloir du troisième étage. Ron, à genou, me demandant après m'avoir dit que « mes cheveux flamboyaient tel un feu de cheminée ». Il ne se gênait pas pour faire de terribles allusions en cours de Potions.  
\- Hermione, je…  
\- Alors, je te le redemande calmement : qu'as-tu mis dans mon jus de citrouille ?  
\- M-Mais, rien ! Absolument rien !

Je lâche sa cravate qui retombe mollement sur sa chemine blanche froissée.  
\- Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? dit-il plus courageux. Peut-être que tu n'assumes pas ton amour pour cette chauve-souris ! Enchaîne-t-il plus fort, que tout le monde entende.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Ronald Weasley.  
\- Et toi, une Sainte-Nitouche, Hermio…  
 _\- STUPEFIX !_

Les deux professeurs, outrés, se lèvent et courent en direction du rouquin à terre. Je m'éloigne dans les couloirs du château plus énervée que jamais.

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il me faire un tel reproche ? J'en ai assez de ce garçon. Il est bête et maladroit. Mais ces propos sonnaient comme une méchanceté certaine. _Je crois qu'il est réellement jaloux, en fait… Il n'a jamais été désagréable avec moi et voilà que Monsieur s'attache au fait que Rogue… Bref. Et il devient insupportable. Et c'est de la paranoïa en plus ! De la pure paranoïa de garçon frustré. Ca me rassure, d'un côté, Rogue est, reste et restera le Professeur de Potions tant redouté, glacial et asocial.  
Ron en a pris pour son grade mais il le mérite.  
_  
Je marche sans savoir où aller, comme si mon itinéraire était tout tracé. Comme si, intérieurement, je savais où est-ce que j'allais.  
Il faut que j'extériorise cette douleur et cette colère en moi. Un mur. Mon poing. Craquement sourd de l'os se brisant sous la pression. Je glisse contre le mur, accroupie, dents serrées. Mais terriblement soulagée.

* * *

 **Tadadadadada! Alors ça vous a plu?**

 **Stefenkie**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 – Peeves**

Il faut que j'extériorise cette douleur et cette colère en moi. Un mur. Mon poing. Craquement sourd de l'os se brisant sous la pression. Je glisse contre le mur, accroupie, dents serrées. Mais terriblement soulagée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On s'approche, je sens un vent glacial fondre sur moi et me projeter à un mètre de là, suivi d'un rire machiavélique et strident et à la limite du supportable qui résonne en écho dans tout le couloir. Je tiens mon poignet de toutes mes forces contre mon ventre. Comme si, naïvement, ça allait me soulager. Je commence à me rendre compte à quel point ma colère impulsive m'a emmené loin. Trop loin.

-PEEVES ! Je proteste.  
-HÉHÉHÉhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhHÉHÉHÉ !

Peeves. L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Toujours présent pour semer la zizanie et provoquer des catastrophes. Il me regarde de ses yeux grossiers et vengeurs avec nombres d'idées tordues derrière la tête. Non là l'idée de faire du mal par méchanceté. C'est pour son plaisir personnel. Après tout… C'est plutôt lié, non ?

Il se dirige vers le plafond de pierre, vers ce magnifique et très ancien lustre qui doit bien peser une tonne ou deux, au-dessus de moi. Je n'ose plus bouger, il tourne autour laissant derrière lui une trainée de poussière quelque peu brillante. Il est en train de retirer gentiment mais sûrement les vis permettant de maintenir le candélabre au plafond. D'ailleurs, il semble tellement lourd qu'on se demande comment il peut encore tenir avec ses chaînes extrêmement fine.

Celui-ci balance, tient en équilibre avec une seule vis à présent, la pierre s'effrite autour et tombe sur moi, transit de douleur.

-OUPS ! ricane l'esprit en voltigeant dans tous les sens, en extase devant le lustre s'écrasant dans ma direction.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les élèves et le peu de professeurs présents s'agglutinent autour du rouquin stupefixé sur le sol. Les traits de son visage sont d'un crispé… Visage connu habituellement quand les professeurs lui incombent des devoirs supplémentaires étant donné que le travail, de base, n'est pas fait. Les professeurs McGonagall et Lupin écartent les élèves de plus en plus présents et agités. Certains ne disent rien, encore étonnés, d'autres ont eu une peur bleue, croyant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu en coup de théâtre à leur réveil. Mais surtout : beaucoup rient. Inutile de préciser que ces échos viennent des Serpentards.

-SORTEZ-TOUS ! Ordonne Minerva. Allez voir ailleurs ! Vous n'avez donc pas de cours à réviser ?

Remus et Minerva emmènent ensuite Ron à l'infirmerie, laissant la Grande Salle déserte, et une nouvelle journée de cours commencer.

- _Mobilicorpus_ , prononce distinctement Remus.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'en restait qu'un. Il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un. Un seul et unique homme sur cette planète à avoir tout vu et tout entendu sans se faire remarquer. _La chauve-souris ? Original, Weasley,_ pense-t-il au fonds de son esprit, là où personne n'est en mesure de l'entendre. Il regarde depuis son recoin les élèves partir, Weasley, et ses collègues disparaître. Il attend une minute et en sort à son tour. Grand, fier, élégant et déterminé.

 _*shhhhKLOOONGGGGGggggg*_

Aucun sursaut. Aucune réaction. Juste la détermination et la démarche habituelle du professeur de Potions qui fait voleter sa cape derrière lui tel un oiseau empereur. Il monte les marches d'escalier trois par trois, d'où provenait ce bruit de chute métallique, et tourne à l'angle d'un couloir comme s'il connaissait parfaitement le chemin et ce qu'il se passait. Il s'arrête et plisse les yeux.

-Votre Sanglante Excellence, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les désagréments causés à cette San…

En voyant le regard mauvais et de boucher acéré que lui lance ce fantôme taciturne et terrifiant, couvert de tâches de sang, tel un bourreau, il se ravise et prononce, mielleux :

-Cette sympathique jeune fille !

Il ne dit rien. Ne prononce pas un mot, puis se lance brutalement à la poursuite de l'esprit frappeur. Tous deux traversent un mur et on peut entendre au loin Peeves hurler, me laissant à l'abandon étalée sur le dos, sanglotant, à un mètre du lustre tordu que j'ai pu éviter de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Qui sait dans quel état je me serais retrouvée…  
Des pas claquent sur le sol et se dirigent vers moi. Une vague d'air épicée me recouvre. Le professeur Rogue. Il constate les dégâts sur ma main et le reste de mon avant-bras, glisse deux doigts sur ma peau bleutée et enflée.

- _Episkey_ , prononce doucement le professeur Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur mon poignet, toujours serré contre moi, comme si cela pouvait apaiser la douleur.

Les os se reforment, le poignet désenfle, cette petite main aux teintes noires et bleues redevient douce et pâle.

-Merci… je souffle, soulagée.

Il se relève, me laisse à terre et prononce d'une voix égale à lui-même : « _Legilimens_ ».  
Les souvenirs reviennent par bribes. Dans un brouillard épais et lointain je me revois hurler après le professeur Rogue, me précipiter sur Ron, _peut-être que tu n'assumes pas ton amour pour cette chauve-souris !,_ le stupefixer, m'en aller ressentir cette colère, ce désarroi quand je m'éloigne dans ce couloir et cette douleur quand mes os se brisent contre le mur de pierre. Chute du lustre, j'ai la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté et de l'éviter. Je ne comprends pas plus cette pulsion du mur, ni celle de stupefixer Ron, après coup.

Il sort de mon esprit. Je suis à terre, fatiguée de cette expérience éprouvante. Revivre ces souvenirs plus réels que jamais et qui font renaître en moi la colère et l'injustice de ce stupide rouquin.

- _Dormez_ , souffle le Professeur me scrutant, yeux plissés.

Ce n'est pas un sortilège mais cela agit comme tel. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, mon corps s'endort progressivement et ma vue se trouble dans un immense voile noir qui me transporte dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Review de Lu (guest):**

"Hum. Je suis un peu dégoutée par ton style et l'histoire. Je trouve que cela manque de profondeur. J'ai dû mal à accrocher. Je verrai avec les autres chapitres. Merci pour ton écrit. Bonne continuation."

 **Oh! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon histoire te provoque carrément du dégoût! Mais: en quoi mon style te dégoûte? Et l'histoire vient à peine de commencer!** **Tu peux m'en dire plus? Les personnages ne sont pas respectés? ou qu'est-ce qui te dérange en particulier? (Je voudrais savoir pour mieux comprendre ce qui te dégoûte, c'est quand même un terme fort pour une histoire qui vient à peine de commencer. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ça avancera alors). Bref j'espère que les chapitres suivants te** **convaincront un peu mieux :) Et je te remercie quand même d'avoir pris le temps de mettre ton ressenti, même si j'en attends un peu plus :) Bisou**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

- _Dormez_ , souffle le Professeur me scrutant, yeux plissés.

Ce n'est pas un sortilège mais cela agit comme tel. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, mon corps s'endort progressivement et ma vue se trouble dans un immense voile noir qui me transporte dans les bras de Morphée.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

J'en ai assez de me réveiller sans savoir où je suis, sans savoir pourquoi j'ai dormi, sans pouvoir me souvenir instantanément de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Allongée sur le dos, confortablement installée sur un lit que je ne connais pas, je me réveille doucement, le bras en écharpe, le poignet dans une attelle. J'ai bien dormi. Suffisamment.  
Je me sens emplie de chaleur. Heureuse et satisfaite.  
Mais je sors une minute de ma rêverie et me met assise sur le bord du lit. La pièce est plutôt spacieuse, aucune fenêtre, éclairée de quelques bougies, légèrement parfumée d'un arôme que je ne connais que trop bien. _Non…  
_ Je suis incontrôlable, je scrute la pièce dans toute sa longueur, sa largeur et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ce drap de soie noir recouvre ce grand lit sur lequel j'étais endormie. Je marche sur un grand tapis vert. _Non…_

Je comprends vite que je suis plus que dans une chambre ordinaire du château. Mon cœur s'emballe, je ne sens plus mes jambes, des papillons me traversent le ventre et j'ai des sueurs froides. Cette fois, je cède totalement à la panique, me fichant éperdument de parler à voix haute comme dans ma tête.

-Non, non, non et non ! Je répète inlassablement en marchant dans tous les sens. Si je commence à ressentir des choses pareilles je ne vais plus m'en sortir. Ce-n'est-pas-possible. Point. Voyons ce qu'il y a là-bas, j'enchaîne sans transition en me dirigeant vers la pièce voisine.

Cette pièce voisine qui se trouve être la réserve des potions est minuscule mais particulièrement haute. Tout ce qu'on peut utiliser en cours de potions se trouve ici. Des étagères se succèdent, avec des mixtures plus ou moins appétissantes. _Amortentia,_ philtre d'amour puissant _Veritaserum,_ il suffit d'en boire pour tout avouer; _Potion de mémoire,_ tel est le nom _Pimentine,_ pour les rhumes et autres maux _Polynectar,_ dans le but de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre _,_ à condition de détenir un de ses cheveux et de l'intégrer à la potion et d'autres consacrées aux soins de l'infirmerie. C'est donc ici l'usine de prédilection pour la santé de tous. Ironie du sort pour un professeur de potions qui ne peut supporter un élève qui tousse dans sa classe.

Je me déplace vers une autre porte en bois.  
C'est la salle de classe. Je longe les rangées de tables vides et me revoit durant toutes mes années à Poudlard. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sors pas d'ici tout de suite ?_

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte. Verrouillée.  
J'inspire profondément, gardant mon calme. Je me retourne et sursaute en voyant le professeur Rogue, debout dans sa longue cape noire lui donnant une allure de vampire. Je le regarde de haut en bas, intimidée.

-Vous êtes réveillée, dit-il simplement.  
-Oui. La porte est coincée, et à une main ce n'est pas facile, vous pouvez m'aider, professeur ? Dis-je en paraissant la plus naturelle possible.  
-C'est moi qui l'ai verrouillée.

Je déglutis, sans aucune expression sur le visage. D'accord. Sympathique.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre petite conversation ce matin, Miss ? demande-t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse tout en s'avançant à pas longs et mesurés vers moi, bras dans le dos.

 _Il ne veut pas me lâcher…_

-Je vous ai dit que je comptais en savoir plus.  
-Si vous songez à utiliser le _Veritaserum_ pour parvenir à vos fins, sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire, je prononce avec une voix des plus tremblantes, peu convaincante.  
-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'il se passe, continue-t-il sur un ton plat.

Je suis terrifiée, collée contre la porte de la salle de classe. Le professeur se tient à un mètre de moi et me dévisage.  
Mon corps entier est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, tantôt de peur de rester ici avec cet homme qui m'impressionne plus que tout, tantôt de soulagement de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres élèves de Poudlard, tantôt de haine envers moi-même pour avoir osé ressentir quelque chose pour cet homme noir et sans respect qui enferme les élèves dans ses quartiers.  
 _Cette odeur… Ce parfum…  
_ Je ne peux pas accepter de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. D'ailleurs. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'est sûr.

Je prends sur moi et court en direction de la réserve juste sous le nez du professeur qui ne bouge pas. Je manque de trébucher mais une masse massive se précipite sur moi et me rattrape en me remettant debout. Je balance mon bras encore valide dans tous les sens, qui fait tomber le professeur hors de la réserve, côté salle de classe, ainsi qu'une étagère entière de fioles. Plus de la moitié s'écrase sur le sol mais ne se brise pas. Par chance. D'autres tombent sur une pile de draps noirs et amortissent la chute. Un seul, un seul et unique flacon se brise sur le sol avec perte et fracas. Des milliers de petits morceaux de cristal sont de part et d'autre de la petite pièce sombre. Le liquide clair et rosé s'en échappe. L'odeur se répand dans toute la pièce. J'ai le temps d'en respirer une bonne bouffée avant de voir le regard du professeur Rogue horrifié.

Il brandit sa baguette et prononce : « _Recurvite_ ».

Il se relève doucement et s'avance vers moi, m'observant attentivement.

Regard doux et attendrissant, je me dandine sur place, je plisse les yeux. _Cette odeur d'épices et de plantes…_  
Mes joues prennent une légère teinte rosée en voyant cet homme majestueusement beau et fort devant moi. Jamais je ne l'avais remarqué mais sa cape lui donne une poussée vers le ciel, une force inexplicable et surtout, met ses beaux yeux noirs en valeur. Ce parfum délicat auquel on ne peut résister s'imprègne dans mon corps entier et me transporte sur un nuage. Rogue, Rogue, Severus, Snape… Ce nom si doux pour un caractère si fort. Cette sensualité qui se dégage de tous les pores de sa peau. Cette démarche royale et cette détermination ne sont que plus attirantes.

 _Amortentia, ce n'est pas possible…_ pense Severus Rogue, consterné, ne laissant cependant rien transparaître.


End file.
